


Things Just Not Relevant to Tony's Story

by ImaginativeAndArgumentative



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Languages, Alien Technology, Bisexual May Parker (Spider-Man), Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Quill, Bisexual Thor (Marvel), Contest of Champions(alluded), Cybernetics, Gen, God I Love En Dwi Gast, Headcanon, Knowhere (Marvel), Languages, Pansexual Peter Quill, Pansexual Thor (Marvel), Roxxon Mobile, Telepathy, Which ever floats your boat man, Worldbuilding, celestials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeAndArgumentative/pseuds/ImaginativeAndArgumentative
Summary: Head cannons and fan theories and their consequential plot bunnies





	1. 1

>Peter Quill and Thor had a one night stand loooong before the Guardians became a thing, however Peter doesn't remember. Thor does but it was clear that the Lord of the Stars didn't want it mentioned. Although his feelings were kind of hurt that Peter was so hostile to him when the Guardians saved him from space. :'-<

>Tony learned Italian from Maria but he wasn't obligated to he just wanted to bond with his mom (and maybe get away with being a little shit to his father and other shitty authority figures

>Knowwhere is the head of a celestial (maybe Ego's original body) there was a war between a lot of them some odd billion years ago Taneleer knows this but he still set up camp there because its "part of his collection"

>The Grandmaster sometimes sells interesting species that wash up to his brother

>Taneleer and En Dwi are closer to each other than to any of the other Elders

>Roxxon Mobile and Stark Industries were going to work on something together but after that shady rig explosion and lack of worker's death comp for the families Tony pulled out

>Quill will never admit it and swears on his life he'd never do it but all his mother's music was copied into a much more durable 3D printed tape that would still work with his walkman (up kept by miracles and some shoppe that sold the "mysterious" and "savage" artefacts from the brutish planet Terra) it took him a couple years and the help of Kraglin who had to swear on his life that it didn't happen

>Peter Parker is actually on his way to failing his Spanish class. He can speak, write, interpret, read, but he just can't please Señora. It doesn't get better when he mixes up some of its false cognates with Italian.

>MJ knows Peter is Spiderman, because well... she's Michelle freaking Jones

>Thanos' snap killed half the universe randomly, except for a few he chose to dust (ever notice how many people who had a connection to a stone were dusted like almost all the Guardians, Strange, Wanda, etc)

>Fury and Maria Rambeau still keep in touch. They don't always have alot to say to each other but it's nice to have company who knows what you know. 

>Maria wishes Carol had stayed, it haunts her that she didn't just ask for her to stay and instead let Carol slip through fingertips a second time

>Carol and Rhodey got together as cadets. Everyone knew, but it took the Sergeant forever to find out and properly deal with the "situation" it was actually kind of hilarious

>Peter Quill subconsciously picked up on the other languages of the Ravagers. He and the other Guardians obviously don't know nor even thought about it until one day he finally gets back to Earth, has a conversation, and finds it strange that no one understood large amount of his sentences. He later finds out that a lot of what he had been saying was code switching between Xandarian, Centurai, and a couple other intergalactic languages

>Xandarian is similar to Basic, Universal, English, etc  It is what is most commonly used in space.

 >Thor can't use magic, not well at least. Every Asgardian can do something with their magic no matter how small their ability for it is. Loki and Frigga had an immense ability for it, Odin was way above average. Thor finds it very very hard. That was why he needed Mjolnir to concentrate his abilities and why his Allspeak sounds so strange almost like an Australian accent to the average "British" accent of other Asgardians.

> Peter P and Tony were able to converse with Guardians because of the translator chips' ability to broadcast as well as interpret other languages using AI but it requires a lot of time to get it working and it isn't as reliable as just speaking normally and having your partner's chip do the work. The only reason the Guardians' chips were so accurate was because of the time spent with Quill using English


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive got raging headache and more things to share.

>Peter Parker knows the name and lives most of the workers at every second hand store he goes to regularly. A lot of them know him too. One time he was at the cash register with items and the intent to do some advanced level stuff telling the newbie cashier what his plans because he's just so excited. She just looks at him in awe, going on about young he looks but how smart he must be. When he left she talked about it with her coworker who just starts laughing. "That's Peter," he said. "He's smarter than any other kid you'll ever meet but the kid's a dumbass. Still have to tell him it's a pull door even though its in big letters on the front."

>While in Wakanda, Bucky was writing he remembered everything down, wrote down new memories, old memories and memories that he was just getting back. Just so he'd never ever forget again.

>Peter P never liked peppermint, even before the spider bite, so their is no testing whether or not he is more sensitive to it now

>Mantis is Ego's biological kid the only reason she wasn't killed is because of her species longevity and her empathetic abilities. She is the only kid that Ego went and got himself. (She was taken a little after Ego realized Yondu wasn't coming to drop off Peter.)

>Quill's abnormal DNA did not dissipate when Ego died. He still has some nigh invisible traits that make surviving in different environments marginally easier. None of these abilities are showy and unless compared to a real normal human you'd never even know

>Grandmaster knew the nature of his and Loki's relationship but think of as Loki as more than concubine-type. He wasn't blind and his (canon) telepathy told him Loki was using him but he wished it was worth more.

>baby/teen Groot has a semblance of the memories big Groot had. He'll never have them all but very powerful ones will always be remembered. (its one of the ways his species advances each generation instead of manually teaching)

>Quill can probably make his own light and have celestial powers but he'll never use them nor ever want to

>Loki has met the Collector via hologram

>Grandmaster has not heard of Earth and its heroes yet he will soon after tracking down his champion and the best scavenger he's ever had

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe I'll turn this stuff into fics or mention them idk really


	3. oh god she's [i'm] back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how long has it been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ban is gone but Endgame SPOILERS warning nonetheless

>All of the Elders can feel when something is wrong with one another (Va Nee can sense somethings but its faint) They all felt The Collector's death

>FBI and Shield Officials want a huge grey area in the Sokovia Accords rectified, the grey area being all forms of cybernetically enhanced individuals. One such grey area case, as hilarious as it was, made the news and pissed off everyone in international law. Apparently, some old lady sued her neighbor for not being a registered enhanced and the police department for not taking the her report seriously. The woman lost the case under the pretense that her neighbor's cochlear implant did not give the neighbor any beyond-human traits, was not a frequency hopping device, and could not be used as a weapon. Although this case was rather extreme, similar cases are popping up for civilians with robotic limbs and eyes. There is no law against these kinds of cases nor is there a precedent to deal with it. Many have begun to call themselves "cyborgs",although this is not a legal term yet.

>The way Nebula's enhancements work, until she completely disconnects her limbs she can feel a simulation what pain it feel like

>the timelines will start separating. In fact Gamora is stuck between timelines right now 

>the farther away Cap is from Thor the less electricity he'd be able to channel from mjolnir

>Pepper sometimes breaks down crying when Morgan asks where Tony is. Morgan doesn't understand her dad is gone and that holograms are pre-recorded. It takes awhile tht its not her dad. A lot longer than someone as smart as Morgan would take or even for a kid her age. The therapists think its a form of denial. When she gets older obesses over the holograms and the technology behind holograms in general. She even gets close to making them tangible.

>Both Peter P and Peter Q's eyes shine in the dark, however Parker is the only one with an egregious tapetum lucidum when it comes to taking pictures

>Morgan will do and has done almost every common childhood antic known to man, woman, or -of course- child.

Very much her father's child, she took apart a tent and turned it into a animal trap, she flooded her kitchen with oobleck, and has brought home so many animals that Tony would quip she was a house cat. Pepper just rolled her eyes and sighed at that comment.

Morgan takes apart her toys often. One day she took apart one of her toys to create her own. She nearly electrocuted herself. Pepper yelled at her for being reckless. Later Morgan found her mom crying, cursing a "self-sacrificingg idiot who better be looking down at his genius carbon copy of a daughter" Morgan doesn't realize who mama's talking to until many years later.

>Jessica Jones breaks her phone minorly when she first gets it so she'll always have some excuse

>Dum-E is in the lake house and Morgan plays with him all the time

>Aunt May and Jessica dated for awhile, but broke up before Peter met Jessica. May did tell Peter she was dating a 'Jessie', using that route as a way to come out as bisexual. Peter interpreted 'Jessie' as 'Jesse'*, so color him surprised when he tries to sneak a Bi pride flag months or years later into his room and fails miserable, only to find May mad at three(3) things:  
1) Just because he's Spider- *snicker*BIder- man doesn't mean he can't off late at night without Karen or without telling May. Especially since it was Pride.  
2) Peter didn't buy[bi] *more snickers at her bad jokes* May a flag  
[(Peters reaction)](https://media0.giphy.com/media/l0IypeKl9NJhPFMrK/giphy.gif)  
3) Peter was a dumbass because she literally already came out to him and Peter thought he still needed to be careful and in the closet

>One night before a Decathalon trip Peter is scrolling through his phone absentmindly. Its about 2 am and the boy's been out patroling. He's half asleep when he hears a ping. Its the Decathlon group chat. Peter doesn't read who wrote it all he reads, all that was burned into his arching corneas is : "Not to be a monster fucker on main but I'd definitely let the San Francisco viglilante raw me" he doesn't even process it until later but nonetheless out of sheer habit alone he writes back: "Same" 

He then passes out. He has never known a day of peace from any decathlon members since. The author of the original text however has been spared... Somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yes this was stolen from 'Welcome to Nightvale'

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use and spread. Let me know if you do.  
> Side note: Is Cloak and Dagger suppose to be in the MCU or is it like X-men where like "yeah, I mean if you want to make a detective's board there are some name drops that could-"


End file.
